


They are in love

by aquabluejay



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Digital Art, Dragon!Graphite, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Merman!Kiriya, Other, Size Difference, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: Graphite is a sea dragon and Kiriya is a siren. They are in love.Kiriphite AU art.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	They are in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DroppedAllTheseOreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/gifts).




End file.
